What Doesn't Kill You
by OddDellaRobiaFan
Summary: When new monsters are around, Skylar's parents sends her to camp to pose as a Demigod. She then will learn how to fight the new kinds of monsters around. But of course there is a bigger problem about who she is and what she needs to learn. Percabeth, Sky/Nico, Rated T to be safe. No flames please.
1. SKYLAR I

Author's Note: Well, here is the first chapter. This will probably be OOC most of the time, but don't worry. I will try to get most of the facts right.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Girl Vs. Monster of PJO

**SKYLAR I **

Skylar slumped in her desk and closed her eyes for a second as soon as she reached her bedroom. School was becoming a hassle for her with random monsters appearing every few days. But for some strange reason these were nothing like the monsters that she went up against during her battle last October.

She hasn't been able to tell her parents much about this. They have been working harder that last few months after a freak accident that lead to a kitchen fire. They still haven't even covered the amount of money to repair everything that has been damaged.

Sadie asked Skylar if she wanted to hang out which Skylar said that she couldn't in return. She was fed up with the monsters and just needed a break. Weird dreams have been occurring the last few weeks about people in orange shirts or something like it. When Sadie asked Skylar why she didn't feel like hanging out really, Skylar said that she should hang out with Henry or Ryan.

The girl then took a few moments of peace. That was until she heard car doors slam and could hear her parents bickering. She groaned as she got up from her chair and started to slowly descend the staircase. Julie and Steve were fighting about keeping track of who catches more monsters.

"Where is Cobb?" Skylar asked as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"He went home an hour ago; he wasn't feeling that good at all." Steve explained to his daughter.

"Dad, have you noticed anything different lately?" Steve thought for a moment. Skylar thought that he would guess that she got a hair cut (which she didn't).

His answer was that there was stronger and more different monsters than before. Julie agreed with her husband saying that these monsters were worse than the other ones and that they would be harder to catch than the others.

"They have been after me for weeks."

This seemed to catch the two adults by surprise. They would assume that the monsters would leave their daughter alone by now, but of course they were wrong. They told their daughter that they would figure something out later and tell her in the morning what the plan is. Skylar nodded in agreement.

* * *

"We can't send her there though. It just wouldn't be fair or right at all!" Julie yelled to her husband, but in a low tone that Sky wouldn't be able to hear what they were talking about.

"We have to. They will teach her how to deal with those kind of monsters!" Steve said.

"But come on Steve!"

"She is going no matter what, Julie. So calm down." Steve exclaimed.

While they were talking about this they were a bit to loud. Sky was still half asleep and could not really understand anything, but she did hear it all.

* * *

Skylar awoke the next morning to a loud sound. Thunder. Skylar actually loved when there were storms; it calmed her down most times. Skylar climbed out of bed and headed to get some breakfast. But she had a strange surprise.

Cobb was standing there with a bag packed and the car keys in his hand. He then was holding an empty duffle bag.

"What is going on?" Skylar demanded.

"We are sending you somewhere that will teach you how to fight against these monsters, Sky. We can't afford for you to get hurt at all. That will just make things worse for everyone. Anyways, we are sending you to a Greek camp, the Religion that these new monsters are from. You will be posing as a Demigod." Julie explained to her daughter.

"A demi-what?"

"It is someone who is half god, half mortal. You will be saying that one of us is your parents, while the other could be a god. It isn't likely that you will be claimed. You will just be staying a few weeks so you can learn the basics and get a sword or some weapon." Steve filled his daughter in.

"I will be driving you there." Cobb smiled.

"What about my friends? School? Everything else?" Skylar crossed her arms.

"You will be back soon, we told the school you are going on a trip. Now get packing!" Skylar then cursed silently as she then dragged herself back upstairs to begin packing.

On the way to Camp was a bit silent. It was also very awkward. Cobb then looked at Skylar who was staring out the window. She ran her hand over the window and glanced nervously out the window every few minutes.

"Any questions?"

"If I am not really a child of a god or goddess, then how can I get in?" Skylar asked her friend.

"It isn't that hard to understand really. You see, being a monster hunter is in your blood. It is rare for someone to give you a laser blaster or something and tell you to hunt them. Your friends are a rare example for that also. Everyone is considered a victim to being haunted, but your friends could actually see it. They were not born to fight against it. But half bloods are born with DNA that is similar to it. Also, I think your parents would want to tell you the rest of the explanation. Alright?" Cobb looked over at Skylar who nodded, but clearly wasn't following along.

As soon as they reached the camp grounds a few hours later, Skylar stood outside the gates. She somehow could understand what the Greek said but didn't want to tell Cobb in case it was strange that she understood it. She then and looked at him and waved for him to follow.

"No can do, Sky." he chuckled.

"Why not? You are a hunter; you would be able to go in right?" Skylar crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Sorry, but I have to get back to your parents. I will be back the 30th to get you, I will send a letter or something for the times." He then started to head back to the car and Skylar was yelling at him for why a letter. She assumed maybe that they don't have any way to call people. The camp was in the middle of nowhere.

Skylar then turned around and faced the sign once again. She then took a deep breath before stepping into the camp.

* * *

Author's Ending Note: I am not planning on making Skylar a full Demigod, but unless I get some reviews saying that they would like to see her as one... well... then we will see.


	2. SKYLAR II

Author's Note: Here is chapter 2! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Damn, my life sucks.

**SKYLAR II **

She has been in the camp for a little over twenty minutes and is already unwelcomed by those that stay all year. They glared at the newcomer, campers felt like she wasn't like them at all. She knew that she should just turn around and face the facts of life.

"A new camper?" Skylar turned around to meet Chiron. The first time she saw him she had the urge to get one of the laser blasters and shoot him. But a wave of relief washed over her as he had a friendly smile on and the campers around them didn't seem to freak out or anything.

"Yeah, I am Skylar Lewis." Skylar slightly smiled back towards the man. Or uhh… horse? For some reason when he heard the last name he shook his head a bit. He remembered someone with the last name but assumed that the girl had no relation with the old man at all.

"Hello then Skylar my dear! Do you know who your godly parent it at all?" Skylar didn't plan this through. She didn't know which one to lie about. She was completely lost in thought and did not hear the man calling out to her. "Unclaimed then I take it!"

"Oh yeah. I have no idea who it would be." she shrugged and put on a fake smile. Chiron then told the nearest camper to get the head counselor of Hermes and to tell him to prepare an extra bunk. Skylar was a bit confused but shook her head as Chiron motioned for her to follow him.

* * *

A few hours later, Skylar was dressed in armor and standing in the middle of the arena. She watched as campers fought each other and how they could beat each other easily. Chiron then started with 'levels' for every camper. At the moment, Skylar was at level 1, a beginner.

She attacked the stuffed dummy that was sitting nearby and dropped her practice weapon. Several children laughed as they watched her make a fool out of herself while attacking it. That was until a voice called out to her, "do you even know how to fight?"

Skylar turned to face a goth boy. A certain son of Hades. Skylar crossed her arms and said, "maybe I do, maybe I don't. Who are you anyways?"

The boy laughed.

This of course made Skylar a bit angry. Why would he laugh at her for no reason at all? "Who do you think you are, kid?"

"I am Nico di Angelo. Son of Hades, you know the god of death? You are the kid that everyone has been talking about. Skylar, right?" Nico asked.

"Yeah."

"Anyways, I see that you need some more practice." Nico gestured towards her.

"Whatever." Skylar turned back towards the dummy and ran straight for it. She wasn't paying much attention to the short film about being a Demigod. Nico laughed again causing Skylar to frown. Of course after the seventh attempt, she had enough. She spun around and challenged him to a fight.

He gladly accepted and drew a practice sword in order to make this more fair. He allowed Skylar the first move which she charged at him and swung the blade. He lazily blocked it with the sword and yawned. He was getting tired after her swinging it back and forth completely missing her.

He then tripped her causing her to fall onto her back. He pointed the end of the sword at her neck and grinned. "Cheater."

He then laughed and said that you cannot hate the player, hate the game. And Skylar did hate the game ever since she began playing it. She cursed in her head about stupid monsters.

* * *

Before making herself look like a fool, Nico told her to throw some food in the fire as an offering to the gods. Skylar wasn't that hungry so ended up throwing half of her dinner into the fire. She then looked around for a table to sit at. When the campers leave for school, anyone that stays can get up to different tables.

Skylar sat next to the son of Hades. He then grinned at her and said, "So how was your first day?"

Skylar looked at the ground a bit. She then told him that it wasn't the best and she doesn't even know how to fight. She raised an eyebrow as a smile stretched across his face. He then offered her to be able to teach her how to fight. She then agreed.

One boy from Hermes cabin went up to the table in the corner. He sat next to Nico and looked over at Skylar. He then smirked and said, "So big Zeus had another kid, eh?"

Skylar blinked. "Huh?"

He laughed and explained that her name was unoriginal and she had to be his daughter. He then said that Thalia would be a bit angry that there would be another one. Angry that she wasn't claimed at a younger age, and that she had a sister that Zeus never mentioned. Nico rolled his eyes a bit knowing that Thalia really wouldn't care at all.

"Josh, just leave alright?" Nico said.

"Whatever. See you daughter of Zeus." the boy called Josh laughed as he was walking away slowly. Skylar looked a bit annoyed as Nico was laughing at her. She then asked him why he was laughing and he shook his head and said it was actually a meomory from when he was a kid.

Skylar then shrugged and got up. She dumped the food that she didn't touch into the trash and went off to find her cabin. She didn't care about the sing along at all. She then fell back into her bed and though about everything that went wrong today. She was beginning to think that this wasn't a good idea at all. She had that feeling that something would backfire. And she was right after all.

Something will be going wrong in the future.

* * *

Author's Ending Note: Well guys that wraps up chapter two! The next person this will be is Nico, so please review and no flames.


End file.
